


Welcome!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Welcome Jazz! Poor Ratchet.. now Optimus and Bee have extra help keeping him busy!





	Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Jazz! Poor Ratchet.. now Optimus and Bee have extra help keeping him busy!


End file.
